


You're not confused.

by riverglacia



Category: Harringrove - Fandom, Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, Jonathan Byers to the rescue, Jonathan and Nancy are good friends to Steve, Jonathan is actually the most helpful, Jonathan is also a good friend to Billy, M/M, Steve figuring himself out, Steve has feelings and talks about them, Steve is an awkward bisexual and needs help, bit of biphobic language from Steve at one point but it's not a lot, harringrove fluff, tiny bit ~sexy times~ during a dream sequence but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverglacia/pseuds/riverglacia
Summary: Steve Harrington starts to look at a certain curly-haired blonde boy a little differently and he's very confused. Help comes in the form of Jonathan, of all people.





	You're not confused.

**Author's Note:**

> I've not come across a fanfic addressing Steve's bisexuality so I decided to write one. Also, please be aware that this fic is set in the 80's so the description of bisexual is a lot more basic than it is now. This is also based loosely my own experience finding a label I'm comfortable with and how good it feels when you finally find that label, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ~♥

Steve wasn't entirely sure when it started but if he had to guess, he would say it would be the time he was playing basketball and someone had shoved him particularly hard and he'd landed awkwardly on his ankle. He tried to carry on the game but Coach told him he was useless trying to hobble around on a swollen ankle. So he reluctantly limped over to the sidelines and took a seat, huffing a little as he sat down to watch the rest of the game.

As he watched the game, he quickly noticed how sweaty everyone was getting, especially the side playing without shirts. Especially Billy Hargrove. Seeing moisture gliding down Billy's body was a sight that Steve could happily sit and stare at for hours. That boy had definitely been working out more and Steve had noticed. How could he  _not_ notice? You'd have to be blind to not see how perfectly sculpted Billy's body was. As the thought of being close to, maybe even _touching_ Billy's body floated around in his mind, Billy started taunting the player on the other side and did that  _thing_ with his tongue, that  _thing_ where he flicks it out and smirks, it almost knocks Steve over with just how  _hot_ that is, he can't believe he ignored it before. Steve gulped, his eyes are fully transfixed on Billy now, point blank staring at him with his mouth practically on the floor and his breathing getting heavier. Just then, Billy's face turns a fraction so they lock eyes for a moment and Steve had never looked away from something so fast, of course he got caught staring. Damnit.

After a few more minutes of Steve looking everywhere but at Billy, Coach blew the whistle to call the game to a stop and sent the boys to the showers. Steve was off like a bullet, even though it still hurt his ankle to run, he wanted to hurry up and hopefully avoid Billy, he didn't need Billy starting a fight with him because he got caught practically drooling over him. 

Try as he might, he'd barely gotten the water flowing when a chorus of boys came parading into the showers with Billy in the lead. Great. Absolutely fucking wonderful. Steve's not only gunna have to put up with Billy trying to start something but he's probably gunna say something in front of everyone as well. Double whammy. Be extremely embarrassed in front of everyone and get caught up in a fight. 

Billy came sauntering up to the shower next to Steve's because of fucking course he did, and turned on the water. Steve braced for an insult or a shove, but nothing happened. No remark, no name calling, no starting of a fight. Steve took a chance and glanced over at Billy who was already looking at him and Steve's eyes shot straight back to the floor. Why was Billy not saying anything? And why is he staring? Steve can practically feel Billy's eyes burning into the side of his head. This is fine though, at least Billy's not causing a scene or trying to fight him.  He tries his best not to glace down as he starts to lather up his hair and resists, just about. It takes everything in him not to look across at the soapy water he knows is dripping down Billy's body. He distracts himself from looking by scrubbing at his hair profusely. 

"You're gunna pull your hair out if you keep at it like that." 

Steve did turn and look then, because Billy had spoke, "Huh?"

Billy laughed, "I said you're gunna pull your hair out if you keep at it like that," he repeated, "you know, with the way you were washing it. Well, I wouldn't call that washing, more like actually trying to pull it out."

Steve blinked, fairly confused now. Billy wasn't throwing insults or punches, he was commenting on the fact that he wasn't being very gentle with his hair washing. What the fuck? 

"Y-yeah um, just really uh, frustrated that I might have fucked up my ankle, you know?" Steve stuttered out, washing the shampoo out of his hair less aggressively this time. 

"Uh huh," Billy replied, "you were playing pretty good up until then." 

Steve smiled faintly, "uh, th-thanks." Billy just smiled in return and Steve practically melted on the spot, he'd never noticed just how... pretty Billy's smile was. He blushed, quickly finished up washing his hair and turned the shower off. 

"S-see ya, then." Steve murmured out, taking one last quick glance at Billy's body.

"Bye, pretty boy." Billy replied. Steve did a double take, Billy had called him that before but it felt... different this time. He felt himself blush harder as he hurried away. 

-

Steve was back in the school showers, but this time it was just him and Billy and instead of him washing is own hair, Billy was doing it. Billy was stood in front of Steve, gently lathering up the soap in his hair, smiling softly. 

"Your hair feels gorgeous to touch," Billy said, "even more gorgeous to look at."

Steve blushed, "could say the same about yours." He replied, returning the soft smile. Billy pulled Steve closer to himself so he was under the water and moved to stand behind him so could wash the shampoo out. Steve leaned back and hummed quietly to himself, enjoying the feel of Billy's hands running through his hair. Once the shampoo was out, Steve turned to look at Billy,

"Your hair is almost as pretty as you," Billy said, stroking his hands down Steve's arms and interlocking their fingers on both hands. 

"Shut up." Steve said as he blushed, looking down at the floor.

Billy moved one of his hands away to rest it under Steve's chin, making him look up, "I'm serious, baby. You're beautiful." He said, Steve making a mental note of the 'love sick puppy' expression on Billy's face. Steve sighed happily and lifted his arms to rest on Billy's shoulders and link his hands behind his boyfriends neck while Billy wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, pulling him close. 

"You are too, Billy. You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid eyes on." Steve replied, playing with Billy's golden locks.

Billy chuckled, "I ain't nothin' compared to you, baby." Billy said, "I mean, seriously. You are so damn beautiful, have you even looked at yourself? For starters, your body in general is amazing. These arms?" Billy lifted has hands away from Steve's waist up to his biceps and stroked them a few times,"your arms are amazing." He looped his arms back around Steve's waist, pulling him close again. "And your eyes? Fucking stunning, the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. And your lips! God damn, your lips! They're so perfect, I could kiss them forever." Steve giggled at that.  "Seriously!" said Billy, also laughing. "And your hair, god, your gorgeous hair! It's so soft and always smells so good, I could play with it all da-"

Billy was cut off by Steve who firmly but softly planted his lips onto his boyfriends, Billy's eyebrows raised momentarily in surprise but he soon relaxed into the kiss and pulled Steve closer by his waist. 

After a few moments they pulled away but still stayed close, wrapped up in each other. 

"What was that for?" Billy asked in a low, soft voice. 

"You already said something about my hair being pretty," Steve giggled, "and because you're my boyfriend so it's my right to do that whenever I please." 

Billy laughed, "Well, who am I to try and stop you?" he replied, leaning forward to continue kissing his beautiful boyfriend.  Billy's hands travelled around Steve's back, he traced invisible patterns along the skin and hummed deeply into the kiss as one of his hands made it's way gently down Steve's ass, lightly squeezing one cheek. Steve giggled into the kiss and tangled his fingers into Billy's hair, sighing happily.  The kiss started to become more intense and Steve licked his way into Billy's mouth, Billy's tongue met his halfway and they moaned in unison, pulling each other impossibly closer. The hand that was on Steve's waist made it's way to Steve's chest and Billy slowly trailed his fingers down, stopping at his stomach and then pulled his lips away,

"This okay?" He asked, biting his lip. 

"Carry on, baby." Steve replied.

Billy smirked and leaned forward, attaching his lips to Steve's neck and started lightly nibbling and sucking, quickly making a red mark that would definitely turn into a bruise later. Steve leaned his head back and sighed, feeling Billy's hand trail further down towards-

-Steve shot up in bed, sweating and panting heavily. "What the fuck?" he whispered out loud to himself. He had been dreaming. Dreaming of Billy. Kissing Billy, calling Billy his boyfriend, doing... _that_ with Billy. What the fuck. He knew he had a... thing? For Billy but he'd chalked it up to some kinda weird jealousy thing. He came to that conclusion because that was the only thing that made sense, but now? After that dream? It meant a whole other thing and he was terrified, he needed to talk to someone. 

-

He met up with Nancy the next day, they had actually become good friends after a while, such good friends that he could talk to her about pretty much anything and she wouldn't judge him for it. 

He waited patiently by the school for Nancy, checking his watch every five seconds, he was ridiculously anxious. 

"Hey!" a voice came from behind him, making him jump.

"Jesus, Nance! Warn a guy next time you sneak up on 'em." Steve said, clutching a hand to his chest.

"Sorry," Nancy replied, "what's got you so shook up, anyway?" she asked, concerned.

"I-" Steve bit his lip, nervously. "I need to talk to you about something... privately." His voice got quieter on the last word. 

"Sure, you know I'm here for you." She replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Can we go to my car?" Steve asked.

"Lead the way." Nancy said, a warm smile on her face. 

They made their way to Steve's car, Steve opening the passenger side door for Nancy to get in, ever the gentleman. He then made his way around to the drivers side and got in. He took a deep breath, 

"This thing happened the other day," he said, "I noticed someone properly for the first time. Like, noticed how  _damn_ attractive they are." 

Nancy smiled, "Ah, finally got your eye on a girl, then?" 

Steve stopped for a moment but carried on, determined to tell at least  _someone_ about this. 

"Well, ya see, it's..." Steve stopped short, the words caught in his mouth.

"You can tell me, Steve." She placed a hand on his arm again, "Come on, what's her name?" 

Steve took another deep breath, "it's... not a she." He looked down at his lap, bracing for a bad reaction.

"...Huh." Said Nancy after a few beats. Steve let out the breath he was holding, the reaction could of been a lot worse. He looked up at Nancy, anxiety fading a small amount. 

"So, you think you might be gay?" She asked, no judgement in her voice or on her face. 

"Yes? No? Maybe?" He sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I'm still attracted to girls, like you for example." Nancy raised her eyebrow, "oh! no I don't mean like, I wanna get back with you or anything, I see you as a friend, a really great friend, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"I know you didn't," she chuckled, "it's fine, honestly." He laughed along with her, actually smiling now.

A comfortable silence fell over them as their laughter faded away. 

"So, what you're saying is, you think you like both? Guys and girls?" Nancy asked.

"I... guess?" Steve said, shrugging his shoulders, "but, that's not a thing... right?"

"I honestly have no idea." She replied, frowning.

Steve sighed. "Am I... broken?" He asked, a slight crack in his voice. 

"Steve, no." Nancy said softly and placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. "You're a lot of things Steve Harrington, but you're not broken. Far from it." 

A tear escaped from Steve's right eye as he looked across at Nancy.

"Hey, shh, it's okay." Nancy said sincerely, reaching up to Steve's face to wipe the tear away. "Hey, tell me about this guy, I wanna know all about him." 

Steve chuckled then and looked at his lap, blushing. "Well... he's  _gorgeous_." He said, looking up at Nancy with a sigh and a shy smile. "He's got the prettiest curly blonde hair, his lips look so...  _kissable._ His eyes are beautiful too, so damn  _blue_ , I could stare into them all day. And his arms! Nance, you should see his damn arms!" Steve sighed dreamily and leaned back against the head rest of the seat, Nancy giggled.

"What?" Stave asked, turning his head to look at her.

"You." She said, "You are so far gone for this guy, oh my god." She wasn't mocking him though, she seemed happy just to see him happy. 

Steve snorted. "Yeah, I must be." He said, "he was in my dream last night."

Nancy raised her eyebrows, "okay, yeah. You're really far gone if he's in your dreams."

"Heh, yeah, I know." He sighed, "I'm screwed, aren't I?" he asked with a sigh.

"Not necessarily." Nancy replied, "he could be gay or... in the same situation as you. You know, likes both." 

"I highly doubt that, Nance." Steve said, looking down at his lap again. 

"You haven't even told me who he is," Nancy reminded him. 

"It's..." Steve took another deep breath, "Billy."

"Billy?" Nancy replied, "Billy as in Billy Hargrove? Tough guy, don't mess with me, will beat you in a fight, flirts with my _mother_ Billy Hargrove?"

"Yup." Steve said, popping the letter at the end of the word. "Totally and utterly screwed, right?" 

"Yeah, you just might be with that one." Nancy said, giving him a sympathetic look. "Trust you to get a crush on the one person you probably can't have."

"Yeah," Steve sighed, "typical me, huh?" He glanced up from his lap to catch Billy walking towards his car and started to panic. 

"Shit, Nance, Billy's coming over here, what the fuck do I do?!" He whisper shouted. 

"I don't know!" Nancy answered and in the same tone of voice, "roll your window down, I guess? He clearly wants to say something." 

Steve hurriedly rolled his window down just as Billy got up to his side of the car.

"Hey," Billy said, flashing a smile and ducking down to cross his arms on the open window. "How's your ankle after yesterday?" He asked.

"Uh, f-fine!" Steve stuttered out, "I think it's just a light sprain, n-nothing to worry about." 

Billy smiled, "good to hear," he said, "you're a good player, Harrington. Team's absolute shit without you."

Steve giggled, "aha, t-thanks." He replied. 

Billy's smiled turned into a frown as he looked across at Nancy. "You two... back together or something? He asked. 

"No!" Steve answered, a little too quickly. "We're just talking about some... stuff. You know, friend to friend."

Billy's smile returned then, "oh, right. Anything I can help with?" He asked. 

"Actually, yeah." Nancy said, leaning forward. "You could answer this one question for m-"

"NO!" Steve shouted, startling both Nancy and Billy. "S-sorry, I mean no, it's fine, honestly." He turned his head towards Nancy and glared at her.

"Yeah uh, doesn't matter, it was silly." Nancy said, quickly shutting up. 

"O... kay?" Billy said, raising an eyebrow, "I'm pretty decent at writing essays and I'm not too shabby at math so, if you need help with that stuff, you know where I live."

"Yeah," Steve sighed, "t-thanks." 

"Yeah," Nancy chimed in, "thank you, Billy. That's really nice of you." 

"Anytime." Said Billy, turning to smile at Steve. And then he winked, pulled away from the car and walked backwards, still smiling. He then turned away, walking off to go and find his car.

Steve looked across at Nancy and blinked a few times. "Did you see what I think I saw or am I going mad?" He asked.

"If you're talking about the wink, that was clearly aimed at you." Nancy replied, smiling.

"Okay, I'm not going mad." Steve let out a sigh and then laughed, "you really think that was aimed at me and not you?" 

"Pfft." Nancy huffed, "that was  _clearly_ aimed at you, idiot." 

"Wow." Steve raised his eyebrows, "I have no idea what to do about this." 

"You really are an idiot." Nancy said, slapping him lightly on the arm. "It  _obviously_ means that Billy isn't as straight as we thought he was and that you should go for it." 

"You really think so?" Steve asked, unconvinced. "He might just be being friendly." 

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Steve, I'm being friendly, he was clearly flirting."

"But, he could do  _so_ much better than me." Steve sighed and turned his head away from Nancy to look out the window.

"Hey," Nancy said sternly, taking his chin in her hand so he would look at her. "You're a catch, Steve Harrington. I should know, I dated you." She chuckled.

Steve laughed, "yeah, I guess. Thanks, Nance." 

Nancy smiled, "you're welcome. Now give me a hug, you idiot." Steve laughed again and they both leaned in and gave each other a tight squeeze. 

"You want a ride home?" Steve asked as they parted.

"Sure, thanks." Nancy replied. "And hey, maybe Billy will be giving you a ride home after your big date that I know is going to happen." She chuckled. 

"Shut up!" Steve said, now joining in with the laughter as they drove off.

-

The next day, Steve paced his bedroom, he'd being doing it for god knows how long now, trying to figure out what the fuck to do. How do even approach a guy and ask him out? Especially if you're not entirely sure said guy is into you? 'Hey, I heard you might be gay and that you're into me, wanna make out?' No, you can't just... say that to a dude. You just can't. He flopped down onto his bed and buried his head into a pillow, growling into it. Why did this have to be so difficult? And what's this whole thing about 'liking both'? That can't be a real thing, you either like one or the other and that's it. But that's not it because he  _does_ like both. It's only 'til now that he's realised it but if he thinks about it enough, he slowly comes to the conclusion that it's  _always_ been like that, he's just never paid attention to it until Billy. Billy goddamn Hargrove is the one that made him realise he's... kinda gay? He wonders if there's a word for it, liking both. There must be, surely. He can't be the  _only_ person in the world that's felt like this. As he's mulling that over, his thoughts drift back to Billy. Billy and his beautiful blue eyes, his curly blonde hair that Steve was sure would feel amazing to run his fingers through, how pretty his smile was when it was genuine and those gorgeous arms of his. He closes his eyes and lets out a small moan, reaching up to pull a pillow down so he can cling to it. He imagines it's Billy as he grips onto it tightly, his other hand reaching down towards-

-the phone rings and he almost jumps out of his skin. Jesus Christ, of all the times someone could ring,  _why now?!_

He straightens himself out and hurries to the phone, his parents are away on some business trip so it's his job to answer the phone whenever he can in case it's important. He clears his throat before he answers, "Hello?"

"Steve!" A voice on the other end says, "it's Nancy, hey." 

"Nance!" Steve answers, annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Charming." Nancy huffs, "I've told Jonathan about your... situation." 

Steve almost swallows his tongue, "you did WHAT?! Nancy! I told you that stuff in confidence!" He shouts, more than annoyed now. 

"Hey, calm down." Nancy says, "I'm trying to help here and Jonathan had some pretty interesting things to say about the whole thing." She explains.

Steve huffed, "oh, I bet he fucking did." 

"Don't be like that," Nancy retorts, "seriously! I'm not kidding, I think you'll be interested in what he has to say." 

Steve sighs. "Nance, I don't think Jonathan of all people would know about this stuff." 

"You haven't even given him a chance!" Nancy explains, "let him come and talk to you, please." 

"Nance, I don't think this is a good idea-"

"Nope, no use you trying to get out of it." She says, "we're coming over, now."

"Nancy, no-" the line went dead. Great. This'll be a barrel of laughs. 

Steve began pacing again, back and forth around the living room. This was a bad idea, Jonathan was going to make fun of him, he knew it. Even if he wasn't gunna make fun, what the hell would Jonathan know about this stuff? Is he 'kinda gay' too? Pfft, he highly doubted that. Just as he was thinking of leaving or pretending he wasn't in, there was a knock at the door. It was all or nothing now. He made his way over to the door and opened it to be greeted by Nancy smiling sweetly and Jonathan looking as awkward as he usually did. 

"I guess you'd both better come in." He said, standing to the side to let them past. They made their way onto the sofa and Steve shut the door after them, hurriedly trying to get to the kitchen, mumbling something about "do you guys want a drink?" but Nancy caught his wrist and stopped him before he could get to the safety of the kitchen.

"Sit down, Steve." Said Nancy, pulling on his arm. "We all know the situation so don't make it awkward. We're all friends here." 

Steve flopped down onto an arm chair and huffed. "If you say so."

"Steve," Jonathan started, "I am your friend. At least, I'd like to be. I've got nothing against you and I'm not here to make fun."

Steve was quiet for a moment, staring at the ceiling. He then tilted his head to look at Jonathan. "Really?" he asked. "You're really not about to rip the shit out of me for maybe being gay?"

"Of course not." Jonathan replied, "do you see me making fun or laughing at you?" He asked. 

"... I guess not." Steve shrugged.

"Okay then." Jonathan replied, smiling faintly. 

"So," Steve started, "you gunna tell me what the fuck is wrong with me? Tell me why I can't 'pick a side'?"

"First of all, there's nothing wrong with you." Jonathan replied. "Second of all, you don't have to 'pick a side', that's not what this is."

"Well, what the fuck is  _this_ then?!" Steve practically shouted back, leaning forward on his chair. "It's certainly not fucking normal and I am really fucking confused, how can I like both?"

"That's the thing, Steve." Jonathan said, flinching slightly at Steve's small outburst of anger. "It is a normal thing and you're not confused, it's called bisexual."

Steve's brow furrowed in confusion. "Bi-what now?"

"Bisexual." Jonathan repeated. "To put it simply, you're into both guys and girls."

Steve's brain started running a million miles a minute. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't get any words out.

"It's okay," Jonathan said, "take your time with processing that, it's a lot to take in." 

Steve sat with his eyebrows still furrowed, staring intensely at the floor. Then his expression slowly cleared, his mouth suddenly dropped open and his eyes went wide.

"And there's the realisation." Jonathan said, smiling properly this time. 

"That... that makes so much sense!" Steve exclaimed, a proper smile slowly appearing on his face. "Where did you hear about this bi... sexual... thing, anyway?" Steve asked, tripping a little over the new word.

"Well," Jonathan started, "David Bowie, you know him, right? Anyway, David Bowie did an interview with Playboy talking about it back in the 70's." Jonathan explained. 

"Wow." Steve replied, astonished. 

"And the lead singer of Queen." Jonathan continued, "you ever noticed a couple of the lyrics in the song 'Don't Stop Me Now'? Freddie sings about sleeping with both a man and a woman."

"Wow." Steve repeats himself, "I... never noticed that. That's... that's _awesome._ " He says, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Isn't it just?" Jonathan smiles, "try using it for yourself." He suggests.

"Uhm, okay." Steve takes a breath in, "...I'm bisexual." He says quietly, more to himself than anyone else. 

"How's it feel?" Jonathan asked.

"Good." He lets the breath out, slowly. "It feels... right. It... fits, you know?" A look of wonder on his face.

Jonathan nodded. "Bowie said it was the best thing that ever happened to him." He said.

"I can see why." Steve replies. He tries it again,"I'm bisexual." He says a little louder, "I'm bisexual!" He says again, this time sounding proud and smiling like an idiot. Tears start to fill his eyes, "oh my god, it feels so good to say that." He says as he buries his face in his hands. Nancy stands, puts an arm around his shoulder and smiles proudly down at him. Jonathan smiles proudly too. 

Steve wipes his eyes and looks over at Jonathan, "thank you, man. Thank you so much."

"No problem at all, honestly." Jonathan replied, "I'm just happy to help." 

Steve looked up and Nancy then, she was still smiling proudly at him. "I am so damn proud of you." She says, also close to crying and ruffles his hair. "Now," she turns and goes back to her seat, fanning her tears back. "The Billy situation."

"Aw Nance!" Steve whines, "Jonathan not only knows that I'm half gay but also that I have a thing for Billy?"

"Ah," Jonathan interrupts, "not half gay, bisexual." He corrects Steve.

"Right, yeah. I gotta get used to that." He looks down and scratches the back of his neck, blushing a little.

"So anyway," Nancy continues, "the Billy situation."

Steve sighs. "Yeah, I don't have a chance."

"Well, actually, Billy's gay." Jonathan says nonchalantly. "And he happens to have a thing for you."

"Excuse me?!" Steve shrieks, almost falling out of his chair.

"Yeah, you heard me right." Jonathan says, "he's gay and he's into you." 

"What... I don't... how... what?!" Steve exclaimed, extremely bemused. 

"Told you that wink was directed at you." Nancy said and grinned. 

"You see," Jonathan started again, "I've been talking to him for a while now. It was hard going to start with but once he realised I wasn't there to make fun and I was actually there to listen, because let's face it, the likes of Tommy and Carol wouldn't listen to his problems, he talked to me. He told me things. Things that he'll tell you if you end up properly together and he trusts you."

Steve was taken aback a little. "I didn't... realise he had no one to properly talk to." He frowned, "I guess being the new popular kid isn't all it's cracked up to be." 

"No," Jonathan replied, shaking his head slightly, "it's not. So when he finally started to trust me, he told me so much stuff. The things that guys been through? Not nice."

"Like, at school?" Steve asked.

"No," Jonathan shook his head again, "at home and before he moved here." Jonathan was visibly looking sadder by this point just thinking about it, it must have been really bad. Jonathan quickly snapped out of it and continued, "It's not my place to tell you all the... details but I'm sure he'll tell you in his own time." Jonathan paused and glanced at the floor. "Anyway," he continued, looking back up at Steve, "the short version of events and how he told me he was gay is; Max caught Billy with a guy, told his dad and his dad took it out on him... real bad. So, they moved here." 

"Damn." Steve said, "that's rough." 

"You're telling me." Jonathan sighed. "Then he told me he liked you. That he'd had a thing for you for a while, pretty much since he first saw you. He also said he'd have my head if I ever told you." He chuckled as he said that. "But uh, somehow I don't think he'd mind you knowing that now." 

"And... you're sure it's me he has a thing for?" Steve asked, uncertain. 

"Yes it's you he has a thing for." Jonathan chuckled, "he went on about your looks for god knows how long, especially your damn hair." 

Steve subconsciously pushed a hand through his hair, blushing lightly.

"So!" Nancy chimed in, "what kinda date are we setting up for the two love birds?" She asked Jonathan.

"Aw, no," Steve groaned. "Don't set us up, that'll be weird." 

"Yeah, I agree with Steve." Jonathan said, looking apologetically towards Nancy, "I mean, it'd be better to let it kinda... happen naturally, you know? Obviously with a light push in the right direction for both of them but it's always better to just... let things happen the way they're meant to." 

"Neither of you are any fun." Nancy huffed, "but I guess you're right." 

"It's done then." Jonathan said, standing up. "Next time I see him, I'll hint at the fact that you also like him back and... we'll see where it goes from there, you good with that, Steve?"

"Yeah, I guess I just gotta... go for it." He shrugged, also standing up along with Nancy and walking them both to the door. 

"Thanks again. Both of you." Steve said, looking down at the floor, a small wave of shyness creeping onto his face. Nancy darted forward and looped an arm around Steve's neck, hugging him tightly, "I know I've already said it but I am so damn proud of you Steve Harrington." She whispered into his ear as he returned the hug.

As Nancy pulled away, Steve and Jonathan gave each other a knowing nod and a smile, a promise from Jonathan to Steve that he would let Steve know as soon he'd spoken to Billy. Jonathan and Nancy walked to Jonathan's car and got inside, giving a wave goodbye as Steve did the same, waving from the doorstep. 

Now all he had to do was wait. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should carry this on or not! (Sidenote: The interview with Playboy mentioned in the fic about David Bowie being bisexual is a real thing, look it up if you've not read it!) 
> 
> ~♥


End file.
